


They die by swords...

by a_little_hope (orphan_account), Deathbyhook



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: There is a planet long forgotten, but by only a few who were not made there. Three souls to be exact. Three souls with paths that now converge on one of its millions of tiny islands. This particular island, unbeknownst to them, has been fated for this moment. Carved just-so from the world’s oceans, and beaten firm by its winds, for this moment. This moment that will, unobserved by the rest of the galaxy, be the climax of a resolute story.





	They die by swords...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I’m planning on adding more to this! Open to ideas, so leave your thoughts in the comments, please!

There is a planet long forgotten, but by only a few who were not made there. Three souls to be exact. Three souls with paths that now converge on one of its millions of tiny islands. This particular island, unbeknownst to them, has been fated for this moment. Carved just-so from the world’s oceans, and beaten firm by its winds, for this moment. This moment that will, unobserved by the rest of the galaxy, be the climax of a resolute story.

Whirring. Grunting. Whales of rage and exertion. Clashing of swords forged by light and heat. A heat the hums violently from a shaft held by three sets of equally determined hands.

“Old man! You can’t keep doing this for long. I feel you wavering,” Kylo growls. With a distinct grunt he pushes both Rey and Luke away. Rey is fairly certain she had felt the air between them all, quiver with a Force push.

“We warned you, Ren!” Luke spits out the name like the curse that it is, “I see your footing is still off.”

And then Luke is flipped up and off his feet. Landing with a painful gasp onto the slate of the cliff side. Rain splatters upon his harrowed and tired face; his features seem to carve into angrier lines. Harsh and as stone-like as the ground beneath him. And then he’s frozen from the Force. Immobile and his body tremors from the weight of it. Fighting it.

“Agh!” Rey howls, bringing up her saber like an ax above her head. The force of it comes down upon Kylo’s lackadaisical parry, which only spurs on her rage more. He sees his error.

“Why are you here?!” Her voice is low and shutters from the muscles in her body exhausting themselves trying to force his stance down. Like she had on the Starkiller.

“I told you! I did not come here to fight!” He growls back, holding her off. Her strength surprising for so slight a figure. But he knows what rage can do for one’s motivation in a fight. And motivation will win out any day. She’s a sight to behold when she is determined.

Raw power and fury. Teeth bared at him and brows drawn tight together. He can feel her. All the rippling emotions. One wrinkles over the other in an onslaught of perplexing contradictions.

He avoids prodding. He knows if he tries, she will bite him. Like a cornered animal. And that bite will be a saber either ending his life, or taking a limb.

“ _Rey_ ,” he pleads through clinched teeth. But despite a momentary panic from hearing him say her name, she won’t desist. And he decides he must. He knocks her over too.

Only she rebounds quickly, standing and sashaying just so. Then with a plié she has her saber outstretched. The graceful move nearly grazes his middle. But he spins with her, avoiding the blade marginally, and then he sees it.

He hadn’t realized in the shuffle they had moved closer to cliff’s edge. Her foot missteps after the turn and she’s falling. Her eyes widening under the blue light of the saber, and he doesn’t think. He reaches.

“No!” He cries! His hand finds purchase in the wrappings on her arms. Kylo’s hold of her saves her just in time, as he pulls Rey forward; away from the edge. Her body is pulled tight to his. Every inch of them presses together from chest to thigh. His and her blades are still ignited, so their faces are cast in a technicolor light show of reds and blues.

Her face is trembling from fear and confusion. She grunts as she pushes him away. And she’s readying for the fight again. But Kylo summons up enough Force to create an invisible barrier between them. She keeps pelting the shield. Blow after blow.

He’s suddenly very tired. She herself drops the saber to her side, huffing and stumbling as she sways back and forth on her feet. She’s exhausted herself from fighting nothing. Like a toddler who has knocked them self cold from expelling too much emotion.

“Fight!” Rey cried. “Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Kylo moves away from her further, turning off his lightsaber. It is a risky move. “I can’t anymore.”

“What?”

“I’ve been fighting all my life, I’m tired of it.”

 _Something_ about that sentence brings Rey out of her state of anger and confusion, and she lowers her saber, turning it off as well. Rey brows twitch as she considers, _could he be telling the truth?_

_I am telling the truth._

Rey’s breath catches in her throat. But she sets aside her shock and looks over to Luke who is now slowly sitting up. Palms on the ground as he tries to stand. She cautiously looks back to the cloaked figure before her. This enigma. Who was her enemy only a few minutes before. If she were truly honest with herself, he’d never been her enemy to begin with. But too much was lost because of him. She needed a reason; something tangible to grasp why he came here. If not to fulfill his hunt by killing Luke. Or her.

  
After some time of observing his face.- the scar, the eyes, their surprising openness, and sadness- she decides to cultivate her curiosity.

“Then what do we do?” She asks. He is surprised she didn’t take the chance to kill him…


End file.
